Normal
by PallaPlease
Summary: A short Toad introspection, season one-ish.  [Complete]


Normal  
  
  
AN: Hey, here's the second challenge Jixie chose for me to write! (For info about the challenges, read the AN of "Just Homework") This is…  
  
THE CHALLENGE:  
  
3) Write an introspective fanfic dealing with Todd. Try not to make this a comedy.  
  
So, it's, in general, a Toad fanfic. *bites lip nervously* Never written a Todd Tolensky fanfic before…so…pardon if it sucks!  
  
Which, the author being me, it undoubtedly will. And another thing…the humor displayed in the fic is supposed to be more sardonic humor than giggle-giggle-hee-hee-haw-haw humor.  
  
So, onward O Brave One!  
  
*  
*  
  
"Can you buh-LIEVE he said that to me?"  
"I don't think appearances are everything…"  
"But it's TODD TOLENSKY! The Toad-boy! He's so…so…revolting!"  
Todd paused to stare at two girls inconspicuously, having overheard them talking about him.  
The girl loudly insulting him- -no surprise he took an instant dislike to her- -was gorgeous with perfect white-blonde hair combed to perfection and immensely tall. Now he remembered her. Wasn't she the girl who thought he said she was a ***ch? He could've sworn he'd said witch…  
Her companion was shorter with messy dirty-blonde hair and a plain ordinary outfit, a t-shirt and a pair of jeans thrown on with sneakers.   
Both faded into the crowd, the smaller of the two arguing in his defense.  
He'd have to remember to thank her later.  
"Hey, Tolensky."  
He glanced up into the smirking face of Lance and greeted him with all the love and tenderness brothers would show for each other.  
He flipped his middle finger up at him.  
Lance shrugged. "So what else is new?" the teenager replied flippantly to the non-verbal insult.  
"Saw a coupla girls."  
Lance raised his eyebrows and feigned shock.  
"My God! Girls? In our school? We must protect ourselves until prom night in which we two pick them as our sacrificial dates!"  
Todd gave him a dirty look.  
"Well, if we're all through, Darkholme wants us to get the word out to Pietro and Dukes that we've got a meeting tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go spray-paint the boys' locker room and sneak into the girls'."  
Mumbling a word under his breath that was most definitely not a compliment, Todd slung open his locker and snagged the paper sack that was his lunch. For a moment he paused, staring at a photograph of his parents.  
Sometimes, he thought Mystique wanted him to leave them, become a total loner like Fred.  
He didn't want that.  
Sighing uncharacteristically, he slammed his locker shut and absently spun the dial to insure safety.  
That was, as long as Pietro didn't decide to go for a literal spin.  
Slouched over, his gait bowlegged, Todd slipped past the pressing body of students, looking more confident than he felt.  
Nobody to sit with at lunch.   
He didn't care.  
Much.  
He could see the goodie-two-shoes at 'their' table, laughing and chattering like the other students, though Summers wasn't there.  
Perfect.  
Another day in the Land of Mystery Meat.  
Without further ado, he turned on his heel and marched rather neatly out of the cafeteria.  
The sun shone brightly and almost annoyingly down on him, leaving Todd no other choice but to seek shelter in the trees.  
Of course, fate continued to throw wild curve balls at him.  
"Hey, watch it, Summers!"  
Scott turned red, matching his sunglasses as Todd glared at him, having barely avoided the baseball he'd been tossing to…Rogue?  
She froze, becoming paler than normal, which was a feat all on its own.   
Mumbling, Todd turned around and began leaping off.  
"Todd, wait up!" she cried, chasing after him. "Todd, you ain't gonna tell Mystique are ya?"  
He eyed her. "I should…but…oh, to hell with it. I'm tired and I don't give a damn if you hang around with Summers."  
Rogue gaped as he sprung off, mumbling the occasional obscenity.  
Todd ceased his movement by a fountain in the schoolyard and he narrowed his eyes at his reflection.  
For a moment, he wondered what it would be like to be normal.  
The moment came and went, leaving a lost boy.  
  
()()  
  
End AN: Oh, sheesh, this was crappy. Man, I can not believe I willingly write this stuff. Oh, no, wait. Challenge. Oh, yeeeeaaaahhhhh…*blushes from embarrassment* 


End file.
